narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakkaku Kenshi
Kenshi Sakkaku Birthday: May 10 Kenshi is the only son of the Tenshigaku (Tenshi = Angel, Igaku = Medicine) clan's leader, Izyah Sakkaku. He is often pressured to be highly successful because of his lineage, but isn't quite what they had hoped. DeviantArt Background Ever since he was born, Kenshi has been told to dream big, and fight strong. His father has always been hard on him, mainly because he wants to make sure his son is strong enough to take over the clan one day. Kenshi is very smart and extremely stong, but does not boast about it. In fact, most people think he is a scrawny, good-for-nothing pretty-boy who is used as the face of his father's clan. The Tenshigaku clan isn't very big, so Kenshi doesn't really have many people to talk to. He just has his father, whom he is a little frightened of, his sweet and kind mother, and his aunt and uncle who own the clan's famous pharmacy. There used to be more people in the Tenshigaku clan, however. They didn't even live in the Naruto world at the time, they actually lived in China. Kenshi's father made a bold move to relocate to the Naruto world and most did not want to take the risk. Kenshi was still young enough to be able to learn Japanese and fit in. His mother barely knows anything in Japanese, and his father knows enough to get by, usually using Kenshi as a translator. For the most part Kenshi's family is small but loving, but when his father get's mad he's a scary sight. His mother is very sweet and more like Kenshi. She is strong at heart and tries not to cause any fights. She's usually the one to calm her husband down. Usually it works but if he has been drinking he hits her. While traveling to the village hidden in the leaves, Kenshi came across Haku, whom he befriended very quickly. Even though they lived very far away from each other, they would keep in touch by writing letters. He couldn't be happier. It was then when Kenshi started to have feelings for the same gender, and obviously towards Haku. Before he could confide his love to Haku his father told him he had died, killed in a battle with a team from the leaf village. Since then he had become upset and couldn't seem to shake it off. He has good days, but by night time he's alone, wishing he could have his dear friend back. With the knowledge of ninjas from the very village he lives in killing his dear friend, he has come to hate the four (Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) that ruined any relationship that may have blossomed for him and Haku. Personality Favorites: Pineapples, Koi fish, the color gold, reading, training Least-favorites: Pasta, reptiles, the color yellow, drawing Kenshi can be taken as arrogant at times. Because of this, people usually get enraged and start fights with him. He is a pass-a-fist, even though he has amazing strength, and lets them batter him around. Kenshi would rather be knocked out than knocking the enemy out. The only exception would be when someone else is in danger. Kenshi is also very quiet and has a very quiet voice. He is often mistaken as a girl and it can put him in uncomfortable situations. He is similar to Haku in this sense. Kenshi likes to keep to himself, so he doesn't have many friends. He is surprised when people come up to him and talk to him. He's often lost in thought and completely zones out the world. It's usually a bad thing when people are trying to talk to him or if he is in danger. Appearance Body type: Slim and fraile, almost womanly-like. (Height) 5 feet 2 inches. Hair: Platinum blonde hair (shown is white but it's wrong). He likes to put up 2/3 of his hair up in a ponytail, leaving the baby hairs at the bottom and bangs untouched. Eyes: Deep blue Skin: Pale, get's sunburns VERY easily Clothes: (In the order from inside out) Fishnet quarter-sleeve top, Black spandex bottoms, Bullet proof vest over fishnet top, Blue kimono, Gold and white obi with village headband around it, regular ninja shoes, shin guards. Accessories and weapons: (Red Parasol) Kenshi gets sunburns very easily so he carries a parasol around. If in danger he can pull out the handle and out comes a rapier (similar to a sword) to battle with. (Bottle of Poison) The Tenshigaku clan specializes in medicine and poison. Kenshi holds a bottle of deadly poison made by his aunt and uncle on a necklace around his neck. He never dares to use it but keeps it around his neck for a feeling of security and a memory of home while out on a mission. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT